james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
James Derettas
James Derettas is the main protagonist of Shattered, and one of two protagonists in Shattered 2. Originally a scientist who worked at BioLynk, James's lab partner Erik Baying detonated a device, which caused thousands of deaths but granted James incredible Aura powers. Biography ''Shattered'' Pre-BioLynk Incident Before the BioLynk Incident, James Derettas was an ordinary scientist who worked at BioLynk, in Feldis. His lab partner, Erik Baying, had been working on an experiment for years now, which James had always had suspicions that it was unsafe. James was dating Vanessa LeBlanx at the time and would go on to work one day, the thought of proposal in mind. A Man Changed On the morning of August 2, 2015, Erik's experiment had gone off, killing lots of people, and it was the start of the BioLynk Incident. James was luckily the only one who had survived, and, though injured, quickly got out of there. Once out he was greeted by his girlfriend Vanessa, who had news to tell him. But their conversation was cut short by BioLynk collapsing; they had little time to escape. After it all James broke out of the rubble, the only survivor. He saw block after block covered with ash and debris, and was devastated that Vanessa, his love, was gone. He stumbled to The Elvediner where he ordered an N2Fizzle and some alcohol, and proceeded to walk to his apartment, only to see his best friend Joey being mugged. James went to stop this and accidentally unlocked his powers. Now realizing he has powers James is panicked over this, but Joey thinks it's so cool his best bro has powers and that now he can stand up against the corruption of Interface City, and abolish it. All of a sudden a car is thrown on James somehow and James gets knocked out. He wakes up at the hospital and realizes he must sneak out of the hospital without anyone knowing. James picks up a bluetooth set in the hospital which he uses from then on. Joey guides him out of the hospital via the bluetooth, and all is going well until James is in the front of the hospital, where he triggers and alarm causing security guards to be dispatched to his location. James defeats them all but once he hears the cops coming, he flees. James vs. the ICPD The following day the story has hit the news due to a surveillance camera in the hospital recording the entire thing, powers and all. Now James's secret is out, and since the cops are corrupt, they're after James. James unlocks his bullet power and heads outside, but the cops are after him. Chief Gleeson arrives, telling James about the PX-41 Plan, which is a corrupt project that the cops were working on. The government rejected the plan, telling the cops not to go forward with it. But since the cops are corrupt, they did anyway without the government knowing. If the government ever found out, there'd be a war. James doesn't agree to this since it's corrupt, but the cops tell him he has no say and present him with a PX-41 criminal. James fights this man and defeats him, and the cops tell James that if he spills, telling the government about the Plan, he's dead. Underscore James eventually meets The_Underscore, a mysterious hacker and planner who refuses to meet anyone in person. He contacts James through James's bluetooth. Underscore tells James that he spilled the beans to the government about the PX-41 Plan, and James is furious because he says he could start a war like this. But Underscore isn't afraid since nobody can track him; he tracks them. As well as all this, James finds out that Vanessa was cheating on him for Erik, and because of this, is absolutely devastated. Underscore makes James steal confidential files from the ICPD, revealing information about the FFUB, a new secret government organization formed in 2011 in case of a federal or global crisis would emerge. James gives Underscore the files but eventually starts believing that Underscore is using James as a puppet to do his evil bidding. James tracks down Underscore's lair and after a talk, ends up killing him. With Underscore dead James doesn't have to be bossed around anymore. The Ululators Become a Problem After finding a few of Erik's audio logs, James and Joey realize they need to get past the lockdown to Lonshan, the second borough. After a tough battle with the cops and a brawl with Chief Gleeson on PX-41, James crosses the bridge while evading helicopter missiles. Now that James is there he needs to start helping out the people living on Lonshan. The Ululators, a gang faction in Interface City, starts becoming a problem by this time. They have bases in Lonshan that James destroys, and somehow they learn Joey is James's best friend. The Ululators trick James into thinking Joey committed suicide by disguising an Ululator as James and jumping in front of a train in Feldis. James is horrified by this and thinks it's real, and realizes that Joey was all he had and now that he's gone, he has nothing. Joey finds out about this and calls James immediately, telling him the Ululators tricked him and that he wasn't really dead, he just went to February to see his mother for a few days. James drives his car up to February to see Joey at his mother's house, where they discuss events going on in the city. They eventually head back there, and James is now ready to face the Ululators head-on. The Ululators' Demise James finds out about an operation going on in Ashkon Industrial Park by the Ululators. James heads there and crashes it, taking out all Ululators and the operation. There, James is greeted by Infearno who takes James and throws him onto a rooftop of a factory, where they battle. After a while James wins and interrogates Infearno. Infearno realizes he only wants Travis Ululator dead for ruining him when he was younger. James promises Infearno that he will do this. Rumors spread that Travis is staying at the Syx Hotel. The following day James hears on the news that the city is in a panic because there was an assassination attempt at the Syx Hotel, but the target was unknown. James heads there immediately and goes inside the hotel. He notices a blood trail on the ground and follows it all the way to a suite on the 19th floor. In the room there's blood on the bed. But the question is: is this Travis's blood or someone else's? James concludes that there was a sniper, and tells a police officer in the room to check the blood on the bed, and it's someone named Elsa Welchers' blood. The officer checks the blood on the floor and it comes up: Travis Ululator. This means that someone attempted to assassinate Travis. Without Travis, the Ululators would be no more, and everyone would be relieved. Afterwards James and Joey conclude that Travis wasn't at the hotel, so he must be at the Ululators' headquarters: the Waterfront Casino. James goes there. James breaks in from the skylight on the roof, and battles a bunch of Ululators. James navigates through the casino, and after a while (he even gets stuck in the elevator and must crawl through the shaft and air vents) James gets to the main casino room, where Travis is there, sitting on his chair. He is hooked up to machines to keep him alive, and there is a massive gunshot wound on his side, from the sniper. James goes to attack Travis, saying it's all over but gets knocked back by a green force field. Travis reveals the Ululator Serum is keeping him alive, and every attack James uses on him will only make him stronger. James needs to come up with a way to take down Travis, since he can't do it using his powers. Eventually he realizes he can shoot the giant air condition vents on the roof at the right time to cause them to fall on Travis. James does this three times and Travis is down. James demands that Travis talk now, and Travis tells James that he was in his hotel room murdering someone when a sniper shot Travis through the window, wounding him. Travis revealed that he saw from a long distance away that the sniper had a long scarf and burn marks all over him. James remembers this was Infearno! All of a sudden, Travis dies from his injuries. Now, the Ululators will fall apart without a leader, and they'll be no more. The FFUB Joey tells James that it might be a good idea to get to Zenwood, the third island. He heads to the blockade down south of Lonshan and sees not only cops, but new agent-type guys with black and yellow armor. James defeats them and destroys the blockade, now granting access to Zenwood. The people there have been affected by the Lockdown, so James confonts the residents and tells them that it's alright, that he's here to help. After fighting the FFUB and even delivering pizzas, James and Joey learn that the FFUB are setting up operations on Doxon Island, and their leader, X27, is messing with the power grid. James gets to the power grid but X27 has left by the time he gets there. James is knocked out and taken into custody by the FFUB, deep in Doxon Island. X27 is there, and tells James that he's the leader of the FFUB, here to protect the city from scum like him and Erik. James goes beserk by the mentioning of Erik, and demands to know where Erik is. X27 reveals in front of James's eyes, Erik, killed. X27 says he did what he had to do because Erik had powers, and James is next. James, out of frustration, accidentally unlocks Vision Blast knocking everyone back and letting James escape. After a long battle with X27 James takes him out. James uses Vision Blast on X27 and X27 gets knocked back into the tank where Erik's body is in, and the tank breaks and Erik's body rolls out. James approaches it but everything starts levitating, and then Erik's body goes missing. James gets knocked out but awakens in his apartment, greeted by Joey and Melanie. Even though the FFUB now have no leader they're still around, and James must continue to take them out. Erik's Reign A few days later James and Joey hear the FFUB are holding a press conference in Melody Park, where they will answer questions and take care of events. James intercepts the convoys headed there so the FFUB never show up, and instead James takes the stage. James tells the citizens of the city everything that happened from his point-of-view: the BioLynk Incident, the powers, Erik. During this, James sees Erik as a hallucination, and loses it. He is on the floor, weakened, his eyes are glowing, his body is glowing. All of a sudden, James unleashes a blast of aura energy, which knocks everyone back and kills everyone in the area. There is a massive crater in the ground and now, James is missing from the scene. Whoever is still alive is running away from the scene, and all of a sudden figher jets start unleashing fury, shooting the people and blowing the park up like crazy. After a while James wakes up in an old building, too weak to do anything about it. Erik has taken James hostage, along with Melanie. Erik reveals that he wasn't dead the whole time, just getting stronger. With this, he vanishes and James frees Melanie. The next day Erik broadcasts himself to the whole city saying that the city has fallen into his hands and he's the one who can end it, if he so desires. People panic and Joey tells James that he has a team of men who are tracking Erik's position. He is at a warehouse in Ashkon Industrial Park, so James heads there immediately but the whole place is swarming with Erik's mercenaries, who are armed to the teeth. James must sneak around and stealthily get deep inside, where James picks up a gun and kills some men with it. This pained him, but he knew he had to. James gets inside a room, expecting to see Erik, but instead gets two hostages who are tied up. James painstakingly escorts them down to the basement, through some corridors and sewers (also where Erik's men are patrolling) and climbs up a manhole a few blocks from the warehouse. James and the hostages flee the area. Meanwhile, Erik is loading a blue glowing box-like device with wires and computer ports into the back of an SUV. Erik tells the driver to leave the city with this device, and don't stop for anything. The SUV pulls away and is driving down the highway in Lonshan when suddenly it is rammed off the side of the road unexpectedly by another vehicle. James tracks the signal down and finds the wreckage of the SUV, and James picks up the device and gives it to Joey. Joey finds out that the device is called the VX-308 File Eraser and tracks it down to a man named Edward Catalano whom James knew when he was younger. Tracking Erik James tracks Edward down to a home in Zenwood and raids it, and takes Edward back to his apartment for questioning. Edward, who doesn't want any trouble, reveals he invented the device when he was in college to remove certain government files from their database, because he was accused of murder in those files. James uses a lie detector and it shows Edward is telling the truth, so James lets him go. Joey scans the city for who gave Erik the device, and James goes after the man: Richard Teasle. Teasle admits Erik's men drugged Edward Catalano so he would give him the File Eraser. Erik just paid Teasle to create the drug. After Joey and James agree that Erik is trying to use the device to take Interface City off the map, giving him complete domination. Joey gives James three scramblers which James must use in three seperate locations to upload a backdoor virus to end Erik's plan. But these three locations are protected by Erik's men, so James must be careful. He must defend the area while the virus is uploading, and once it finishes James goes to the next area, and does it again. Defeating Erik Once all three viruses are uploaded there's a blackout, which removes power from the whole city. James finally gets the call he's been looking for: Erik says that this is the last straw and wants James to meet him on Doxon Island, since the FFUB are cleared out, so he can finally settle this. When James gets there there are about 30 mercenaries, which he must take out. Eventually James meets Erik on the rooftop, where they finally battle. After a gigantic battle, Erik and James both collapse. It's finally over. James wakes up in his apartment, while Joey and Melanie are nursing him back to health, like last time. Joey and Melanie reveal that they're getting married on September 13. After this James realizes that Erik's dead and there are no longer any threats, he thanks Joey and Melanie for all they've done and heads back into the city to protect some more. ''Shattered 2'' A New Discovery Three years later, Joey informs James that another man with powers was seen in Atlantic City. In shock, James and Joey agree to head down there until they find the man and find out why and how he has powers. Melanie goes with them, too. In Atlantic City, they meet Melanie's brother, Jack, who allows the trio to stay at his house until their work is completed. Collapse of the G Gang After foiling an assassination plot on Police Commissioner Pete, James agrees to work with Pete to help find the man with powers. James finds connections to a man named Mark Thanon, who he believes may be the man with powers, or may know him. Shortly after, James witnesses a gang attack in which Mark is killed, and unknowingly, Chris McGlone is also inside the car, but James saves him. Thinking that Chris is Mark, James demands answers as to who the man with powers is. James quickly learns that Mark is dead and that he's talking to Chris. James believes that Joseph Gray, leader of the G Gang, the gang that killed Mark, knows something about the man with powers. Chris agrees to help James infiltrate the G Gang's base of operations, the old Prantis Company Building in East City. James trains Chris and prepares him for this battle, and eventually, the two bust into the building, fight off waves of gangsters, and eventually, James defeats Joseph Gray. Joseph reveals that he knows the man with powers, confirming James's suspicions. The man's name is Nicholas Monetti, who possesses Time Manipulation. Joseph then is either killed or spared by Chris, the player's choice. After, Nicholas teleports to James and Chris, freezes time (so no one else, not even James, can move), implants a device in Chris's body, and kidnaps Pete, taking him to the Third Dimension, and teleports away, time resuming as he escapes. Chris's body reacts from the device, and a blast of light energy is emitted from his body, knocking everyone and everything in the area back, and leaving a large crater. Chris's body is gone. Birth of New Powers James and Joey agree to meet at a café, where they have a severe fight, almost ending their friendship. However, they make up after a few days, when they realize that there are greater things happening, such as the fact that Nicholas, now dubbed "Father Time", has kidnapped Chris and is experimenting on him in a laboratory on Sinep Island. James heads there immediately and busts him out, only to learn that Chris now possesses incredible light powers. The device that Father Time implanted in him gave him powers, but they aren't sure how. Chris and James set out to learn how. Joey introduces James to Charles Bradbher, hacker and analyst who agrees to aid Chris and James in their quest to defeat Father Time. Charles learns the location of an old house recently used by Father Time. James heads there and finds Jack, who tries to kill James with a vase. James knocks him out, and learns via a video log that Father Time convinced Jack that he would grant him powers via the same device, the Power Elapser, so that Jack could kill James, as Jack always secretly had a deep hatred for James. James meets Jack at the casino, where they have a big battle, and James wins. James can choose to kill or spare Jack after James defeats him, but either way, Jack isn't heard from again after this. The Third Dimension During James's battle with Jack, Jack reveals that Father Time took him into a laboratory deep beneath a house on Logan Island, and gave him the powers there. James tells the group (Joey, Melanie, Chris, Pete, Charles) this information and Charles pinpoints the location of the house via hacking. Chris and James head to this house, where they face a load of Time Minions guarding the house. Chris and James snoop around inside the house until they find a secret elevator inside a closet that takes them down below the house, into the laboratory. Inside the laboratory, there are a bunch of items including the VX-308 File Eraser, the Power Elapser, and a deactivated portal which leads to the Third Dimension. At this point, Father Time teleports into the room, in front of Chris and James, knocking them down. Furious, Father Time activates the portal and throws James through it, trapping him in the Third Dimension. It is assumed that James spent much time in the Third Dimension, tortured and beaten, while Chris set out to get stronger so he could enter the dimension himself and bring James and Pete (who, as we remember, is also still in the Third Dimension) home. When Chris arrives to free James, James is locked inside an energy cage. Chris breaks James out and the two head out to free Pete, who has Time powers. Like Jack, Pete has turned evil due to the powers, and when Chris and James work together to defeat Pete, he returns to normal, good again. The three escape the Third Dimension and head back to Earth. Injury of Loved Ones Back in the police station, James, Chris, Joey, Melanie, Pete and Charles are discussing what happened in the Third Dimension and the recent events, when Father Time and some Time Minions bust through the station, causing a piece of the wall to collapse on top of Melanie and Pete, injuring them. James and Chris defeat the Time Minions but Father Time escapes, and Melanie and Pete are rushed to the hospital. James goes to visit them in the hospital, but Father Time again busts through Melanie's hospital room, further injuring her and Joey, and brings the three of them up to the roof of the hospital. Father Time threatens to kill one of them, either Joey or Melanie, and freezes James in time. Chris busts through the roof and attacks Father Time, allowing James, Joey and Melanie to escape back to the safehouse. The Real Reasons Chris and James figure out that Father Time is using receivers planted around the city to track their location. They set out to destroy all the receivers, and when they do, they realize that they can combine powers to defeat Father Time. Charles informs the group that he's uncovered secret documents that tell all about Father Time's master plan, Plan 11. In Plan 11, Father Time will use the Atlantic City Power Station to charge up all his powers, and launch samples of Time Manipulation all across the city, granting everyone powers and turning them evil, thereby destroying the world. James and Chris realize that they cannot let this happen. Plan 11 will commence that night, and they don't have a lot of time to stop Father Time. They head to the Power Station and intercept Father Time, fighting him twice. After the second time, he is defeated and reveals everything, from why and how he has powers, to why he is evil, and everything in between. Father Time reveals everything after James and Chris defeat him. He reveals that he used to work with Erik and that they spent years creating the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider. Three years into the planning, Nick abandoned the project and left Erik, while Erik continued the work. He reveals that it was not because James and Erik were so close to the DAC when it exploded that they received powers, rather, it was because they both had Type M Blood, a special blood type that was activated after the DAC went off, granting them powers. In fact, any person within a 1,000 meter radius of the explosion who had Type M Blood received powers, and took years to develop them. Nick was one of those people, being only one block away from the explosion when it happened. His body took about a year to develop powers, and when he did, decided he was going to steal the VX-308 File Eraser, a device he heard would wipe his files from the grid. He stole this device from James's apartment and revamped The_Underscore's old lair for his use. He attempted to activate the File Eraser, but it failed and exploded. Infuriated, Nick left for Atlantic City and went undercover for years, working on a device which would amplify and clone powers into others, the Power Elapser. He was successful, and finally came out of hiding a few weeks ago, which is when news broke that another man with powers was on the loose. Nick then fell back, dead. Betrayal After Chris and James saved the city, the city decided to throw a parade in their honor. At the parade, Pete announced he would be stepping down as police commissioner, and that Lieutenant Vanessa Dauson would become the next Commissioner. James winces when he hears the name "Vanessa" because it reminds him of Vanessa LeBlanx, his old girlfriend who died in The BioLynk Incident. Only Joey notices this, and asks James if he's alright, to which he replies that he is. The parade commences, but the fun is cut short when Chris and James's parade float is bombed, killing hundreds and disrupting the parade. Pete is severely injured during the blast, and is taken to the hospital, where he later dies. James watches the evening news that night, which reveals that the suspect, Dustin Alchek, was found and arrested. The news also stated that back in Interface City, BioLynk CEO Kel Falliace was assassinated, and that his son, Andrew would step up and become the next CEO. Overwhelmed by all this, Chris feels that he doesn't want powers anymore, due to the immense burden that comes with them, as well as the regret he feels for Pete's death. James tells Chris that this burden is the price he pays for having powers, and that there's nothing he can do. Feeling angered, Chris turns on James, blasting him into some slot machines, injuring him, and escapes. Feeling betrayed, James declares Chris a threat. James is informed that Charles has gone against the group in an effort to create a machine, the De-Powerer, to grant Chris his wish of removing his powers to be a normal human again. The De-Powerer will remove all the Type M Blood from Chris's body, thus removing his powers. However, James tells Chris that it may not work, that it may kill him rather than removing his powers, but Chris doesn't care, and wants to risk his life to remove his powers and become a normal human again. Out of anger, James punches Charles, knocking him out, and calls him a filthy traitor. James fights Chris on the Franco Island Field, and James wins, but Chris narrowly escapes. James comes to the conclusion that Chris turned on him due to stress and his own selfishness, and feels that he could turn Chris good again and convince him to work with James, and the two of them can protect Atlantic City together. Joey tells James that he can do this if he likes, but never assume that anyone is working for good, and that if Chris decides to turn on him, to let him know who's boss. At that moment, Chris destroys the Prantis Company Building in an effort to attract James. The two fight in an epic boss battle, resulting in James defeating Chris. In this moment, Chris decides to put his desires aside, to abandon his plans in removing his powers, and to work with James from now on to protect Atlantic City. Alternate Endings If the player chooses the mission Screams of the Innocent, James will be on the boardwalk with Joey when Chris appears on a video screen broadcast to the entire city, challenging James to fight him. James compares this to when Erik challenged him via a video which was broadcast to the entire city. With this, he chooses to fight Chris, heading to his location, which is in the middle of the street outside Chris's house. James fights Chris in an immense battle, and in the end, James throws Chris into his house and the house collapses on top of him, defeating him. However, it is revealed that Chris survived the battle, but James and the group are already gone. Chris is being transported in the back of an armored SWAT Van when he wakes up and breaks out of the van, destroying it and killing the SWAT officers. Chris calls Charles, who tells him that the De-Powerer is complete if he wants to use it. Chris agrees to use it, and when he does, it ends up killing him. It is assumed that James never knew this occurred. James contemplates returning to Interface City, but determines that Atlantic City needs him more, and this is where his new life is. If the player chooses the mission No Innocence, Chris determines that James is a threat to society, and must die. Chris intercepts James at the airport, where he was defeating some thugs. James tells Chris that he doesn't have to do this, but Chris, determined to kill James, tells him that he has embraced his new powers and there cannot be two men with powers running around. Chris throws James onto the roof of a taxiing airplane and as the plane takes off, the two fight on the roof. Chris ends up defeating James, but at this point the plane is about to crash on Sinep Island. Chris jumps off the plane moments before it crashes into the island, destroying everything–even James. Chris survives, and James is dead. Moments after, a small boat pulls up to the island. It is Joey, who cannot believe his best friend is dead. He aims a pistol at Chris, knowing he has no shot, but must try anyway to avenge James. This fails as Chris shoots Joey with one Light Bullet, killing him instantly. Powers and Abilities Before the BioLynk Incident Even before the BioLynk Incident, even though James did not posess incredible aura powers, he did practice lots of parkour and free-running. He also practiced urban exploration, thus, he knew Interface City well. Events of Shattered After the BioLynk Incident, James was granted Aura Manipulation, the ability to manipulate the aura energy around an object, or use the energy in his body, turn it into aura energy and use it as he wishes. He was also granted incredible speed, strength, stamina and durabilty, as well as self-healing over time. James was granted powers from the start of the BioLynk Incident but hadn't unlocked them yet. Most powers are unlocked over the course of the storyline. Events of Shattered 2 In Shattered 2, James has learned to control his powers, and many of the powers that were locked throughout the game in Shattered are already unlocked at the beginning of the game. However, a few new, significant Aura powers are unlocked by James that were not in the first game, such as the City-Wide Enemy Scan. Appearance James Derettas has light-brown hair, green eyes and a light-brown beard. He wears a dark-gray t-shirt with a black sling bag and multiple tattoos on both arms. He wears gauze around his left arm, most likely due to the accident. He also wears gray jeans with a white stripe going down the side. He wears white sneakers which have dirt spots on them. James's early concept included the same colored hair but spikier, and a five-o'-clock shadow instead of a beard. He is seen with a dark-blue shirt with black sleeves and dark blue jeans. His skin color in the early concept is extremely pale. Personality James is shown to be extremely humdrum, even before the Incident. He, however, is forgiving and understanding, and likes to be on the safe side. When James is in a good mood, however, he is more cheerful and not as humdrum. During most of Shattered ''James is bitter, sad, angry, disgusted, and afraid, for a number of reasons, which include his Powers, Erik, Vanessa's death, and all the stress he's undergoing. By the end of ''Shattered, ''after he has defeated Erik his personality changes, becoming a more confident and happy man. Characters James has killed ''Shattered *Numerous cops, pedestrians, Ululators and FFUB *The_Underscore *Travis Ululator (indirectly) *Erik Baying ''Shattered 2'' *Jack Vectorsen (player's choice) *Nicholas Monetti (indirectly) *Chris McGlone (player's choice, non-canon) Miscellaneous Dialogue :See James Derettas/Dialogue Trivia *James's last name is Derettas, which is "Sattered" backwards. Chris6d admits the reason the "H" is not included (with the "H" it would have been "Shattered" backwards) is because with the "H" it would have been "Derettahs", which looks weirder in comparison to "Derettas", which looks like a normal last name. *His actual first name is Jamesathan, as revealed on his BioLynk nametag in the Prologue. *James is colorblind, as seen in Prologue. *James is based on Cole MacGrath from the inFAMOUS series. *His relationship with Joey Dmitri is also based off the relationship between Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar from the inFAMOUS series, Joey also being based off of Zeke. Category:Characters Category:Shattered Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ululators Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2 Category:Characters with Powers